Two Worlds
by DeathDragon130
Summary: She was a Colonel and he was a Billion dollar playboy. Spark fly when they meet. A old ancient spirit awakens along with an ancient weapon. All hell is about to break loose in Gotham. First batman fanfic. New chapter coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Two Worlds: Chapter 1: (Hey people! Just wanted to let you know their has been some changes made so please tell me what you think! And I remove the meaning of the names so people don't pick apart the name meanings.)

She had lost everything during her high school years and had nothing left to gain. So she left her birth city of Gotham, and enlisted in the US Army when she turned 19. For the last ten years she served diligently and with the loyalty of a hound.

"Hey Colonel ," A male voice with a heavy African accent called out to her from underneath the humvee that need to be fixed.

"Yeah," she called out to her Lieutenant Colonel.

Lieutenant Colonel Asita Bhekizitha; was a large African American who was born in Africa, but was raised in America. He was bald with a man with black hair around his lips and most of his chin, his dark brown eyes seemed like a hawks, but they held a kindness there that only their unit was allowed to look upon. He wore his standard uniform as well as the boots that went with it.

"There is an invitation sitting on your desk. Might I ask what is it for?" Asita asked since he had never seen one as well designed on her desk before.

"Tch. That my friend smells of nothing, but trouble especially where it's located." She replied back to her old friend.

Despite their difference in age they had been close friends since she was a 19 years old just joining and remained so as she traveled through the ranks for the last ten years.

"And where is that?" A female voice with a Hispanic accent asked.

She knew instantly that it was her Major Adalina Alejandra; she was the same age as her, which was 29, and despite her age she was extremely hyper as that of a little kid. Her attitude varied from playful to extremely serious depending on the situation and was well versed in the art of Capoeira she came from Brazil, but was born in Mexico. Adalina had dark brown hair that was placed in small braids; her green eyes gave her face a more of a childish look. She too wore her standard US Army uniform except without the jacket.

"Where I was raised until I was nineteen, Gotham…" was all she could say. Her unit understood why she never talked about returning to Gotham for a very long time.

"Oh. Well who's it from, Colonel?" Adalina asked.

"Adalina it's not your place to be asking such questions." Asita said slightly glaring at the young Major.

Adalina crossed her arms over her chest and pouted like a small child would before she could reply to him she was cut off when the Colonel spoke.

"Be at ease, my friend. As for who sent it, it was an acquaintance of mine when I was still in high school. Bruce Wayne." She replied with a sort of detached voice.

"REALLY! YOU MEAN BRUCE WAYNE THE PLAYBOY BILLIONAIRE!" Adalina screamed with excitement.

Asita was quickly at her side and placed a hand over her mouth to shut her up, but it was too late the rest of the unit was now surrounding the vehicle the Colonel was working on.

"Why would he send you an invitation?" Someone asked from the small crowd.

Asita looked at Adalin with a dark glare which caused her to look at him with apologetic eyes. Asita just shook his head before releasing her mouth and walked over to the Colonel as she emerged from underneath the vehicle.

The Colonel as everyone called her; she had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail; her dark brown eyes held a deep and dark glare though sometimes they held a kindness in them. She was half Italian and Half Hispanic her light brown skin.

"Yes well apparently that who is not only one who's going to be there, but also Tony Stark and his secretary Virginia Potts, who was once a close friend of mine, along with my other friend Rachel Dawes and her current boyfriend Harvey Dent, though how they found out I was here in Washington D.C remains a mystery to me." The Colonel stated while shrugging her shoulders.

"So are you going to go Colonel?" One of her soldiers asked.

The Colonel scoffed before replying," Why should I? I am not leaving my unit after all they haven't called or anything for the last ten years and my family is here and I am not leaving without any one of you."

All of her soldiers looked at her with admiration before another voice came out and asked," Colonel are you here? The President is on the phone for you!"

Everyone looked at her with a curious expression and wondered what the president wanted with her all she could do was shrug her shoulders before she grabbed the red cloth and whipped her hands before heading toward the man that was obviously from a different unit.

After the man handed the phone to the Colonel, she placed the phone up to her before she began to speak.

"Hello Mr. President."

"Colonel, how have you and your unit been?" He asked.

"We've just returned from Iraq yesterday sir. So we've had a couple of hours with our families, Sir." The Colonel replied with a steady voice.

"I see. Colonel I have heard that you are heading to Gotham soon. I want you to do something for me while you are there, not long ago we have received some Intel that some archeologist discovered a ancient type weapon and was sent to the museum in Gotham for further examination and it seem someone from your old class discovered it we want you and your unit not only to head there…" The president said before the General quickly inputted.

"And you wish for me to take a closer look at it. Correct sir?" The Colonel asked.

"You are correct so I am having you and your men along with their families to move to Gotham as a permanent residents and I have contacted the Mayor so they are aware that you all will be residing in the city and a special building as already been prepared for you." The President finished his explanation.

"Yes sir. I'll inform my unit and we'll begin to head out ASAP." The Colonel replied before saying her good-byes to the president.

Once she hung up the phone she head to where her unit was waiting for her.

"Well…it looks we are all be relocated to Gotham for the reason of going to check out an ancient weapon. Why we are all needed to go I have no clue, but its orders." The Colonel explained before looking at all her soldiers as they nodded their agreement.

"It will take a couple of weeks, but we should have everyone's family and things by the end of the month. I'll try and help you all as much as I can." The Colonel said while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Colonel shall we head to our homes and get started?" Asita asked.

The Colonel nodded before she grabbed her jacket and put it before she waited for the others and they all quickly headed to home to inform their families and start packing their stuff begins to move to Gotham. The Colonel sighed when she got home for she never wanted to return to Gotham after her parents died when she was 19, but now she was being forced to go back all because of a stupid artifact and she didn't know how Rachel and Virginia would welcome her, but she would worry about that another day.

After she made sure all she soldiers got home she then headed home herself before she decided to head to bed knowing that the next month would be hectic as well as the reunion that was going to be held the following month at the museum since one of the Colonels classmates where one of the archeologist that founded the artifact.

The Colonel knew that the following months were going to be hell on Earth for her. Little did she know how much hell would soon become a heaven to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Worlds: Chapter 2:

(I would like to thank Emma134, Beowulfwulf, Alucard's-Master, MusicBeeQueen, and QuietStorm Aka Narusake-Koi for the reviews of my story. This Chapter is for you guys! And I am sorry if Bruce and Tony are OOC along with Rachel and Virginia.)

(Two Months Later)

"Colonel, are you ready?" Adalina called from outside her new apartment door.

"Yes, Yes I am coming," The Colonel replied back before opening the door.

The Colonel was wearing her Class A uniform, except instead of the normal blue dress pants she wore black dress pants. Adalina also noticed that she appeared annoyed beyond belief.

"Remind me when we return to use the punching bags," The Colonel growled out before placing her hat on her head.

Adalina then fell in line behind her, as they exited their building, Asita stood near the Chevy Camaro that they would be taking to the gathering as their vehicle.

"Ready Colonel?" Asita asked her.

She nodded her head reluctantly before replying," Let's get this over with."

They all got into the vehicle with the Colonel in the driver seat, she noticed that the vehicle had an Autobots symbol which she found rather humorous since her unit used to work with the group NEST before her and her unit was sent to Iraq to fight in Desert Storm.

As they arrived the Colonel and the other got out of the car and handed the keys over to the man that was to take their car and go park it. They all entered the museum where the ancient artifact was supposed to be unveiled.

"Colonel, are you okay?" Asita asked her.

"I will be fine I just want to get this damn thing over with." The Colonel replied with a frown.

They entered the main area of where the party was located, which was crowded, luckily for the three soldiers nobody really noticed them that is until she heard a female voice yell out," Anna Aingeal!"

Anna cringed at her name; she never really believed that her Irish last name held any significance despite her mother telling her that her destiny lies in her last name before she dies. Anna turned to see a young woman wearing a nice black dress with black strappy high heels and had her brown hair pulled up nicely. Anna was pulled into a hug which caused Anna to stiffen up and caused her to awkwardly hug the young woman back.

"It's nice to see you too, Rachel." Anna replied before looking over at her two escorts who just looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Once Rachel let her go Anna straightened her uniform before turning to her comrades and began to introduce them," Rachel, this is my comrade Lieutenant Colonel Asita Bhekizitha, and Major Adalina Alejandra. This is Rachel Dawes my friend from high school…"

"Nice to meet you all…" Rachel said shaking their hands.

"Anna?" A female voice said to her right.

Anna turned to see a young woman with red hair and she was wearing a dark green dress and green high heels.

"Anna it's good to see you." The woman stated as she pulled Anna into a hug.

"You too, Virginia, I would like to introduce you to my comrades Major Adalina Alejandra and Lieutenant Colonel Asita Bhekizitha." Anna introduced them to Virginia.

As they were shaking Virginia's hand they all heard a male voice call out, "Virginia, there you are."

They all turned and could see that there were two men dressed in black tuxedos. One of the men had black hair and a goatee and brown eyes. He wore a red button up shirt with no tie while the other man had black hair as well, but his hair was slicked back and he also had brown eyes. Anna instantly knew them as Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne the two billionaires and the womanizers of the time.

"Tony, Mr. Wayne, I want meet my friend, Colonel Anna Aingeal and her comrades Lieutenant Colonel Asita Bhekizitha and Major Adalina Alejandra. By the way Rachel where is your boyfriend Harvey Dent?" Virginia asked her.

Anna wanted to walk away now since she was getting fidgeting around this large group of people. Anna knew that it was unnecessary, but ever since her time in Iraq she was always on high alert. Asita instantly noticed her discomfort and quickly asked," I am sorry to interrupt, but do you know where we can find Takeshi Yamamoto?"

But before anyone could reply a male Japanese accented voice said," I am here."

Anna turned to see a man wearing thin rimmed glasses and a black tuxedo approached them; he had long black hair that was pulled back.

"Colonel, I have been expecting you, I believe that you sent here to examine the artifact." He said to her.

Anna nodded her head, he then turned to the others and said," Mr. Stark; Mr. Wayne I am glad that you both could be here to attend this event as well as you Ms. Potts and Ms. Dawes."

Takeshi then began to lead Anna to the room where the artifact was being held when Asita said," We will wait for you here Colonel."

Anna nodded before turning and following Takeshi into the room behind them finally feeling less fidgety. As they arrived into the room in the center of the room on alter like shelf stood what appeared be a clawed gauntlet that had a red stone in the back center of the gauntlet.

"We discovered this artifact in some ruins near the Nile River and with it we discovered a story that tells of women throughout history fighting demonic entities or what we assume that is what is says." Takeshi stated.

"You don't know what they ruins state?" Anna asked with confusion.

"Unfortunately, we aren't quite sure which language they are in and we only assumed what do know from the picture we found in the ruins." Takeshi explained.

"I see… is it just me or is that jewel in the middle glowing?" Anna asked as she approached the gauntlet looking at it with a critical eye.

Takeshi looked at confused before he too began to approach the gauntlet since they were looking at the gauntlet they didn't notice a black figure enter the room and began to pull out a pistol with a silencer on it. Anna stopped when her gut began to tell her that something was wrong as she turned around to address Takeshi she noticed the figure holding a gun that was pointed at Takeshi. Anna quickly grabbed Takeshi pushing him out of the way and instead of him receiving the gunshots Anna took them instead.

Anna felt the two of the bullets pierce her lungs and another piercing her stomach Anna landed on the ground. Anna noticed that the person was fixing to kill Takeshi so she quickly went for her gun that was in her jacket holder despite her pain in her lungs. Once she pulled out her gun she fired a single shot which hit the figure in the head. Anna placed her arm down next to her as she tried to breath, but she wound up coughing up blood. Anna tried to keep the darkness from surrounding her, but it was starting to get closer to her.

"Colonel!" She heard someone cry out.

"DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Adalina demanded while placing pressure on Anna's wounds.

"An ambulance is on its way…" Asita said before he too began to apply pressure on her other lung wound.

"What do you need me to do?" Bruce asked quickly appearing at Asita's side.

"Use your jacket and place it on the Colonel's stomach wound and put pressure on it to try and stop the bleeding." Asita instructed frantically.

Bruce had quickly ripped off his jacket and did as he was instructed though he didn't since he learned so first aid from when Alfred would attend his wounds when came back from patrolling Gotham as the Batman.

Anna looked could feel her life slowly drain away and images of her family and of someone very dear to heart appear.

*Blood… You are the chosen…. You shall not die here…. Receive power and use it…. Use the Witchblade and master it's power…* a voice spoke to her though she thought it was all in her mind.

"What the…" Takeshi stated when he noticed the gauntlet's red gem suddenly burst from the gauntlet its self and flew into Anna's mouth.

Anna suddenly started to cough more blood and began to claw at the burning in her chest, tears poured from eyes at the pain.

"Whatever the hell happened just now is causing her harm… Damn it," Tony cursed before taking off his own jacket and made into a small pillow placing under Anna's head to prevent her from harming her head anymore.

Tony quickly grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze in which she returned weakly. Tony hated the fact that he felt so helpless and that he couldn't save this young soldier's life.

"The paramedics are here!" Rachel called to them.

The paramedics came and began an IV bag for her, Tony, Bruce, Asita and Adalina quickly moved to let the paramedics to their job. As Anna was being loaded into the Paramedics vehicle Asita quickly said," I am coming with you. Adalina call the unit and let them know what happened and then have them meet us at the hospital."

Adalina nodded before pulling out her phone as Asita entered and sat next to Anna and held her hand. Anna could feel herself drift in and out of consciousness she could feel someone hold her hand which gave her a small reassurance that she was still alive, but then all she could see was nothing, but blackness.


End file.
